


Parkner Week Day One: Hospital Visit

by KimonoQueen



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimonoQueen/pseuds/KimonoQueen
Summary: Harley visits Peter





	Parkner Week Day One: Hospital Visit

If there was a list of places Harley could say he hated, hospitals would be somewhere at the top. The pale white walls and sterile scents always made him feel sick, even more so if someone he loved was within the pristine prison. Today was no exception, well except for the fact that it wasn't a hospital, instead just the medical wing of Stark Tower. That, and the tower medical wing wasn’t like a normal hospital with the sick scent of rubbing alcohol everywhere. Instead it was more like a hotel. The rooms seemed like ones you’d find in a Hyatt somewhere, not a medical facility. No, what made Harley sick was why he was there, again. One of the cons of dating a superpowered vigilante was injuries. Whether it was being shot, stabbed, or sucker punched, Peter was constantly hurt. While Harley was glad it didn't hurt him for too long due to his enhanced healing, he’d prefer Peter not hurt in the first place. However anyone at the tower who knew the spiderling’s identity also knew getting him to stop swinging the streets of Queens was a no-go. 

“Mini-Stark, you've arrived on floor 88, if you don't mind me asking, I thought you were going to visit Mini-Boss and not stand in the elevator for 5 minutes thinking to yourself?”  _ Damn Tony and his sarcastic AI.  _ “Yeah,yeah Fri I’m goin” He stepped out of the elevator into the lobby-like waiting room. There was a seating area like any normal medical facility, but it was not a normal waiting room. Anthony Edward Stark was one of the most extra people on this Earth, and his medical wing just had to reflect this. Not a single plastic cushioned chair anywhere in sight. However there were recliners. _ Fucking recliners _ . The kind there are at fancy movie theaters. And if you’re lucky, the hospital might have one of those mini fridges with free waters or a snack machine. This wasn’t enough in the eyes of genius billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark. To him, the people waiting need- deserve more. So he installed a smart fridge.  _ A whole ass Stark Smart Fridge. IN THE WAITING ROOM.  _ There were times when Harley was both outdone and proud of his mentor. This is one of them. Due to the fact he knew Peter wasn’t in surgery(he’d just texted him on the way there, he was definitely awake), Harley just walked towards the hall where Peter’s all-but-permanent treatment room was.

There was a mop of curly chocolate hair peeking out from under the blanket. Even without seeing his face, Harley could spot his idiot from a mile away. Though Peter had his spider-senses(Peter Tingles), they usually alerted him to things he deemed threats, usually not counting sense overloads. That said, Peter didn’t often deem Harley a threat meaning he didn’t notice the blonde walk in. “You just gonna keep looking at your phone under the blankets or did I come for a reason?” The mess of curls popped up revealing their owner. “Hi princess”.” Hey Darlin, you feelin alright?”

Once Peter had assured Harley he wasn’t going to spontaneously combust any second(and that he wasn’t a skrull), he sat down in the recliner they’d shoved closer to the bed and watched The Office.

After around 6 six or so episodes, Harley noticed the boy to his left was slumped over his pillow. He just smirked and pulled the blankets over the sleeping figure’s shoulders. 

“Hey Fri, save this to ‘cute Peter and Harley moments” “Yes Boss Lady”

The door closes with a soft thud before nearly busting open minutes later

“Yo Fri, save this to future blackmail to make the idiots come visit me in wakanda” “You got it boss ass bitch”

  
  
  



End file.
